The new kid
by RockPaperS44
Summary: Naruto starts his first day at his new college. What happens when Sasuke's twin sister notices Naruto. Naruto x female Uchiha
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Sasuke was in his room, working on his assignment. He was 17 and in year 11 of Konoha College. His concentration was interrupted by a knock on his door. "Come in".

The door opened, and Sasuke wondered what she wanted from him this time.

"Hi Sasuke, I was wandering if you could help me with my math homework." Her eyes held desperation.

Sasuke sighed. "I'm busy with my assignment right now. Why don't you ask Itachi or mom to help you."

She pouted. Homura Uchiha is the twin sister of Sasuke Uchiha. She looked like a female version of Sasuke with long black hair. She is in the same college and year level as her twin brother.

"But mom is busy cooking dinner, and Itachi told me he was busy too. My math test is this friday, and I still don't understand half of the topics."

"Don't you mean OUR math test." Yeah, they also have the same math class together. Sasuke was always getting the highest marks in class, while Homura was getting slightly above average.

Naruto was in his room, eating instant ramen. He was 17 and had left his previous college. He was expelled after he got into another fight. He ended up breaking the other student's arm and got in big trouble. He was alone, with no parents, siblings, gaurdians, or friends. He had black spikey hair and black eyes. He lived in a cheap government apartment with one small room and a toilet and bath tub.

Tommorow, tuesday, he would be starting his first day at his new school. He wanted to graduate from college so he promised himself he'd study and avoid getting expelled again.

 **Next chapter will be posted soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

111111111111111111

Sasuke and Homura stood in front of their college, as their bus '788' began to drive away. Their uniform was a white button shirt, Sasuke wearing black pants, and Homura wearing a black skirt. The uniform was the same all the other males and females.

Sasuke was irritated, not just because he hates waking up early. But alot of boys were looking at his sister with lust. He gave them all the infamous 'Sasuke Uchiha death glare'.

Homura noticed what was going on. "Sasuke, I'm never gonna get a boyfriend if you keep glaring at them like that." She was a bit annoyed. Every time a boy tried to be friends with her, when Sasuke found out he'd get all the info he could get on the guy. Home address, bus route, usual activities on weekends. Her brother also was a master of multiple fighting techniques. Sasuke was very protective of his sister.

"Homura, do you wanna end up pregnant?" Sasuke asked with irritation.

Homura pouted.

Nope, there was no boy acceptable for Sasuke's standards.

111111111111111111

Naruto yawned as he got off the public bus. He was an hour late for school because his alarm didn't go off. As he walked through the school, he noticed no one was around outside. They must be in their classes right now.

When he reached the front office, he saw a young woman with black hair. Shizune looked up from her paperwork. "Good morning, can I help you." She smiled. She never saw this student before. 'I think I'd remember him.'

"Hi, can I please have my student timetable."

"Sure thing, what's you're student ID." She asked.

"Um. I don't remember it." He said.

"Then, I can search the system with you name instead."

"My name is Naruto Menma."

1111111111111111

After Naruto got his timetable and new locker, he was walking towards his class. Maths in room F4.

111111111111111

Kakashi Hatake was teaching his class a new math formula. Sasuke was sitting with Homura, Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin. Karin would always try to win Sasuke's affection, Suigetsu would always sneak a peak at Homura, but didn't want to date his best friend's sister. Jugo was usually quiet, and Homura would always try to pester Sasuke for the answers and tips.

The other girls in the class were jealous of Homura, as she was the only girl that Sasuke talked with, besides Karin.

Everyones attention was directed to the exit door when it suddenly opened.

 **Next chapter will be posted soon.**


End file.
